


I knew You were Trouble

by SawajiriLilico



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, 艾达受
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 14:12:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18801943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SawajiriLilico/pseuds/SawajiriLilico





	I knew You were Trouble

I knew you were trouble

自从上次上床之后，艾达就有意无意地避开他。甚至上下车时正常的搀扶，艾达都会表现出明显的不自然。

 

“Ma’am,上次您交代我的...”

 

“没什么事的话你可以先出去了，肯尼迪警长。”

 

“Ma’am，您...”

 

“我想你应该听见我在说什么了，肯尼迪警长。”

 

又是这副故意拒人于千里之外的样子。上次争吵积蓄的怒火就像稻草堆里若有似无的火星，只等一阵风刮起，将那些杂乱的思念吹得七零八落。 

 

“我帮您修好了这个，如果您还需要的话。”

 

证物袋里小玩具让艾达心头一紧。艾达想要伸手抓住袋子，却被里昂抢先了一步抬起手来。

 

“谁准你动我的...？！”

 

“您忘记了吗ma’am，上次您说的是所有‘家里的电器’。”

 

那天早上，艾达让他去修理一下家里的台灯，电话却左一个又一个的，惹得没吃早饭的艾达频频蹙眉。

“是哪个台灯，ma’am?”

“什么哪一个，等一下。”电话铃声吵得人头疼脑热，艾达眼眶下淡淡的青紫被里昂尽收眼底，她昨晚一定又没有睡好，她甚至还戴着昨天的那副耳钉。

“上次排查您房间的窃听器时，我记得您家总共有七个台灯。阁楼一个，书房一个，您梳妆台和床头柜上各一个，三间客房各一个，请问您指的是哪一个？”

不知道不知道不知道，该死，能不能不要问这种复杂的问题，她已经没有脑容量来应对任何多余的思考了。“那就麻烦肯尼迪警长将家里的电器都检修一遍好了，谢谢。”

 

这个性玩具，就是在艾达的床脚捡到的。也许是某次使用过后垂手掉在床边之后被忘掉了，充电线还被扯坏了一截。

 

“如果ma’am有需要的话可以再找我。”这个“再”字就很微妙，巧妙地把上次艾达不想再提的事情又重新拉了出来。如果可以，里昂一点也不想她再使用这些玩具，躲着他，假装看不见他，以为用逃避的方式就能让那天晚上的事情一笔勾销。他倒宁愿艾达把他当只免费的鸭子，因为他发现自己该死的很想抱住她，把这么多天看得到碰不到的想念全部揉进一个拥抱里。

事实上里昂确实也这么做了。

 

“我不想提醒你，现在是工作时间，肯尼迪警长！”

 

“艾达...”她身上的香味让他的愤怒和想念错宗交杂，那天晚上她忘情呻吟时的表情在脑海里挥之不去。里昂握住她不安分的肩膀，扯下她的包臀裙，掌心的热度让艾达颤抖了一下，随即想要推开他，正欲喝止住他这种发疯的行为，却被门外的敲门声惊了一下。

 

艾达下意识地转过头去想询问里昂怎么办，下一秒又为自己的行为感到脸热，这段时间自己确实是有些过度依赖这位贴身保镖了，毕竟女人是习惯性趋向安全感的动物，更何况里昂总能把所有的事情都处理好，所以当他这个人本身成为灾难的源头时，艾达才发现原来自己会如此慌神。

 

里昂并没有过多的表情，瞥了眼门外，将艾达按在了办公椅上，自己则和艾达挂着被扯坏裙子的腿一起藏进了办公桌下的空间里。

 

“进来。”艾达定了定神，尽力忽略掉桌子下面那双逐渐变得不安分的手。

 

“Ma’am，您后天演讲的文稿已经...”

 

“没有什么特别要交代的话可以放这儿，我待会自己看就可以了。”匆忙将里昂踢进办公桌下空间的更深处，却反被抓住了脚踝。艾达挤出一个勉强的微笑看着来得不是时候的可怜小文员。

 

“我想...有些地方需要向您汇报一下...您看看...”当小文员走向办公桌，准备将文件递过去的时候，艾达明显感到后背的肌肉抽搐了一下。里昂的舌头已经像一条小蛇一样从她的膝盖游移到了大腿根。

 

不，不是现在，我是说别做这种事情，肯尼迪警长...

 

“第三行的这个地方，我觉得您把‘合作’改为‘支持’一定是有自己的考量的，不过我觉得还是就用‘合作’比价好，适当强硬的态度反而可以获得民众的好感。”

 

内裤被剥下后微凉的空气剥夺了艾达再去做这些无聊的词语辨析的能力，如果可以的话艾达希望能用膝盖狠狠地夹住这位肯尼迪警长的头，好让他清醒一点，虽然他似乎并不急躁，只是用鼻尖有一下没一下地慢慢地在艾达的私处玩着滑滑梯。

 

“那你就改回去吧。”该死的能不能让这个没眼力见儿的男士快点放下文件出去。

 

“还有这个地方，我知道您的黑色幽默，不过媒体不一定会买账，您得强硬ma’am。”

 

强不强硬不清楚，不过现在艾达很清楚的一点是，自己两腿间的这位男士鼻尖的挑逗，已经将她敏感的花核弄得有些硬了。

 

“那你觉得怎样合适。”里昂死死握住艾达脚踝的动作让她即使是用力到身形有些颤抖也没能挣脱他的束缚。

 

“当然是删掉了ma’am...您怎么了ma’am?您不舒服吗？”

 

大概是自己由于想要用力挣脱而导致的迷之颤抖被发现了，艾达有些不敢再用力了，便放弃了自己脚踝和里昂手掌的搏斗，只能等着对方出去后把他揪出来。艾达在心里暗暗发誓，一定会把他揪出来用高跟鞋好好踩上一顿。

 

里昂对艾达安分下来不再使劲儿的腿感到十分满意，奖励性的用舌面舔舐着她的私处，突如其来湿润温暖的刺激让艾达抖了抖肩膀，某处突然的收缩似乎有热流溢出。

 

下一秒里昂吮吸的动作让一小束电流直接窜上了艾达的后颈。艾达不敢低头，即使知道她现在一垂手就能摸到里昂毛茸茸的头发——扫得自己腿根发痒的罪魁祸首。

 

“我没事。”艾达努力使自己的声音保持正常，假装翻阅着手上的讲稿副本。

 

“那么我给您念一遍，您确认一下删除的部分，‘我们的国家从上个世纪开始...’”

 

“Ma’am。”里昂的声音很小很沉，但他贴着艾达阴唇说话的时候，唇部的颤抖和轻呼出的气引得艾达花户一紧，不过幸而里昂会将那些因兴奋而分泌出的液体全数咽下，暂时还不会弄得地板上全都是的。

 

小文员叽里呱啦念着文稿的声音已经全部变成了漂浮在空气里混乱的文字，艾达现在唯一能感受到的就是里昂的舌头不断搅动着越来越湿润的私处的触感，她几乎还能听到他越来越频繁的吞咽声，即使不低头也能感受到，他时不时抬头观察艾达反应的眼神和使坏一般地歪过头去，不断从各种角度来舔舐她已经开始规律收缩的穴口，她不想去猜自己是不是脸红了，即使是只要稍微侧过头去就能从办公桌上的镜子里得到答案，不过这不重要了，毕竟她已经开始感到了空气的焦躁和身下的人越来越不怀好意的吮吸、甚至是轻轻的啃咬，整个办公室里的空气都仿佛在随着里昂不时摇晃的脑袋而天旋地转起来。

 

就算再怎么克制想要叫出来的想法，里昂的吞咽声和下腹某种想要随时漏出来一般的冲动也随时有可能暴露在这位一本正经的小文员面前。以前艾达对矜矜业业的下属总是多一两分青睐的，不过现在艾达真的想放弃礼貌，直接毫不留情面地对他说一声“出去。”随之从嘴里逸出的可能还有某种难以描述的低吟。

 

“这样可以吗，ma’am?”谢天谢地，他终于、闭嘴了，不过艾达身下的那个男人可没闭嘴，里昂挑了挑唇角，轻轻咬了一下她的阴唇。

 

虽然一个字也没有听进去，不过艾达也只能含糊一回，在不着痕迹地深吸了一口气之后告诉他“你做的很好，我现在有点紧急的事情要处理一下，你先出去吧再有问题我会找你的。”

 

似乎是对这种冠冕堂皇的说辞感到可爱，里昂在艾达的腿间轻笑了一下，带出的微凉的呼吸扫得艾达痒痒的。

 

“好的ma’am,随时恭候ma’am。”这还是这位小文员第一次听到艾达的表扬，她刚刚说了‘你做的很好’诶，谁不知道这位议员从来不爱去夸奖人什么的，他确实该好好感谢一下肯尼迪警长，不是他把这位议员小姐伺候得这么昏天黑地的，她也不会随意就打发出了褒奖之词。

 

几乎是在门关上的一瞬间，艾达就将手往身下伸去，直接抓住了罪魁祸首的头发，将带滑轮的办公椅顺势往后滑去，拉开距离。里昂也很识趣，没有在小猫炸毛的时候穷追不舍，而是顺着她的动作抬起头，玩味地伸出舌头舔了舔唇边特意留着的、还没来得及吞咽的液体。

 

“你在做什么，肯尼迪警长？！”当然是做她刚刚说的“紧急的事情了”。  
艾达的裙子、黑色的丝袜和内裤都被褪到了小腿肚，沾上晶莹液珠的耻毛由于里昂各种换角度的舔舐而变得杂乱地翘起，最让艾达耳际泛红的是她还没来得及控制的、下体不自主的收缩。

 

“非常抱歉ma’am,因为您下面一直漏的关系，作为您忠诚的看门狗我只好不辞辛劳地帮您舔干净。”说着便向前爬了一小段距离，伸出手指，故意在小穴内搅动发出让人想入非非的水声，没等艾达反应过来，直接拖着椅子的边缘重新将她拉到自己面前，再次埋进她带着独特木质香调的腿间。里昂的舌头像一条不知疲倦的小蛇，灵巧的舌尖挑开穴口的嫩肉，舌面轻轻压迫着像皮筋一样弹滑的穴口，故意在抽出时发出明显的吮吸声，像是在品尝着某种果皮裂开汁液爆出的浆果。里昂打圈式地将舌完全没入她的阴道当中，有些急不可耐地在寻找她最敏感的凸点。已经明显肿胀起来的凸点说明他嘴上的活还不错，这让里昂有些满意地抚上了艾达露出的大腿根，随着舌尖的用力伺弄，手指在她光洁的大腿皮肤上留下道道红痕。

 

艾达并没有再反抗，一方面安慰自己反抗也没用，她比不过肯尼迪警长的力气，反正他们也不是没有上过床，做一下也没什么吧，虽然场合实在是玩得太过了点。这种事情做一次跟做两次好像没有什么特别大的区别...而且还挺...舒服的？想到这里，艾达羞愤地偏过头去努力想要忽略掉这个“自己正被贴身保镖按在椅子上口”的事实，这一情况却很快地、让她毫无招架之力地变成了——努力忽略掉“自己已经被贴身保镖按在椅子上口到高潮了”。

 

里昂站起身，胸口的衬衫已经被爱液打湿了一大片，他两手撑在椅子两边，居高临下地用沾满艾达液体的脸凝视着面前这张潮红的高潮后的脸。索性趁着被弄得头昏脑胀的小猫咪还没缓过劲来，直接单手将她胸口的扣子一颗颗地解开。

 

艾达下意识地用手扶上了里昂的手腕，抬头却看见他被爱液打湿结成一束束的刘海上滴落下一滴，顺着他的脸侧慢慢滑向他挺翘的下巴。同样沾湿的睫毛下是被欲望挤满的眼神，“我想要你，ma’am。”不是什么征求意见的语气，里昂直接俯下身，将还带着她味道的舌头送入她的口中。

 

嘴里的空气被不着痕迹地剥夺，缺氧的昏沉却让艾达感到别样的快感，他用粗糙的拇指摩挲着艾达精致的小下巴，抬起她的头，强迫她看着自己，欣赏她眼里满满被水雾替代的少的可怜的理智。

 

艾达甚至不知道自己的内衣是什么时候被拉下去的。里昂其实很清楚这种前开式的内衣该怎么解，不过他似乎并不想就这样无聊地直接把内衣解开完事儿，而是稍微将肩带调松了一些，然后直接将罩杯拉到她胸部的下方，让她那一对柔软洁白的乳房在罩杯的托举下直接挺立在自己面前。毕竟艾达不会主动乖乖地挺起胸脯让他用舌头和牙齿好好蹂躏一番，不如自己就花点小心思好了。

 

这种新鲜玩法带来的异样的耻感让艾达不满地向椅背内陷了陷，她有点想直接扯下内衣，但又担心有急不可耐之嫌，所以只能任由他把自己的胸部调整到这种羞耻的形状，然后在他的舔弄下咬紧嘴唇。里昂吮吸着艾达挺立的乳头，另一只手的拇指和食指揉捏着另一个。不论是一边牙齿的轻咬还是另一边手指偶尔加重地轻捏，都让艾达想要不时抬起腿，嘴唇也被咬得发白。

 

真是倔强。

 

不过这种倔强很快就在里昂的舌面覆上她的肚脐和小腹时缴械。爱液顺着腿侧滑向小腿肚堆叠的丝袜，由于还没能完全从潮喷中回过神来，艾达并不能感知到到底流下了多少，只觉得穴口仿佛有小蛇的尾巴在不安地搅动。里昂一边攻占着她的小腹，双手并没有急着去寻找她的花核，而是揉捏着她的双臀，将两瓣柔软的臀肉掰开又挤到一起，任由她腰肢不安地扭动着也不着急进入主题。

 

还没等艾达从这种慢节奏的折磨中反应过来，里昂就将她的屁股托起，反身压在了办公桌上，几个倒霉的文件夹应声被扫在了地上。

 

乳房被按在冰凉的办公桌上的感觉令艾达不满地试图抬了抬身子，却在里昂滚烫的性器挤入身体时又跌了回去。因为下体分泌的爱液十分充盈的关系，几乎是在抽插的初期淫靡的水声就在办公室内回响了起来。开始还在挣扎着想要直起身子的艾达没一会儿就败下阵来，有些脱力地趴在办公桌上，两条腿打着颤，有些艰难地踩在高跟鞋上，像刚出生、努力用纤细的腿支起身子的小鹿，因为里昂看起来真的非常的...用力。他把头深深地埋在艾达的颈间，脊背弓起又舒张开，背上的肌肉线条清晰可辨。

 

“放下这个，ma'am。”

 

里昂抽走艾达攥在手心的尺，揉了揉由于用力在她手心留下的印痕。

 

“您这种性爱时一定要随手抓起点什么的行为有些过于可爱了，ma'am。”他猜想如果他不是那么地让她快乐到大脑空白的话，艾达是不是还会抽点脑容量来背诵联邦宪法。

 

顶撞带来的冲击使得她紧贴桌面的柔软胸部被牵拉摩擦，这种无意中产生的刺激下艾达还是不自主地抓住了手旁的笔，这让里昂不禁感到好笑，有必要管管这双可爱的手了，里昂可不想有任何其他东西能够分担走艾达所承受的快感，她只要专心在自己身下好好享受就可以了。

 

"如果您一定要抓住点什么的话——”

 

里昂拉起她的手臂，让她的手腕在背后交叠在一起，里昂只用一只手就握住了，并将那两双由于情欲而完全放弃抵抗的双手贴到自己胸前。看上去艾达像是接受着某种特殊刑罚的犯人一样，从背后被吊起的双手很好地固定了她不断被顶撞得位移了的身体，让她只能被固定在原位，接受里昂一次次快要让她疯掉的冲刺。

 

“并且，您要是实在不想发出任何声音的话，我可以帮您，ma'am。”

 

里昂伏上前去，将空出来的那只手放到艾达嘴边。他的拇指轻轻滑过艾达濡湿的嘴唇，尽管有些不太想很听话地直接配合里昂的动作，为了避免直接被送上明天报纸的头条，艾达还是张开了嘴咬住了里昂的拇短展肌，堵住了那些好听又危险的呻吟。

 

下腹急促的一阵收缩带出一阵热流，不过很快又被里昂的性器堵在了甬道内，只能随着每次的抽插不时带出来一些，“ma’am,您都不等等我的吗？竟然自己先高潮了。”露骨的语言让艾达想要回头恶狠狠地瞪他一眼，是谁害她这样的？不过高潮像温暖的海浪一样层层叠叠地把她的理智拍在沙滩上，溶解在沙砾里，让她无法再作出什么额外浪费体力的动作，一种醉酒后的摇晃感席卷了艾达的脑内。里昂在这方面还算怜香惜玉，并没有再保持那样快速的频率，而是忍耐着将自己的性器抽出，将她柔软无力的身体翻过来，趁她还在高潮的余温中时扒开她的双腿，让她的双臂绕过膝盖，再抽下自己的领带，将她的手腕固定到一起。

 

艾达有些不解地眨了眨微眯的双眼，看着他摆弄着自己的四肢，反应过来时腿已经被完全张开固定住了，凌乱的阴户就这样暴露在他面前，想将腿并起来，却被自己固定的双手挡住了，这种羞耻的姿势看起来就好像是艾达自己主动扒开双腿来请他品尝一样。

 

里昂勾起唇角，重新将性器送入她完全张开的穴口中，双手握住她在冲撞下颤抖的胸部。艾达大概知道他为什么要腾出双手了，他肆意地揉捏着，低头看着艾达逐渐失焦的双眼，这种注视让艾达不敢去看他的眼睛，却又忍不住想要去欣赏他好看的脸，看着好看的人在自己身上卖力地摆动腰身，线条姣好的肌肉随着动作而张弛的画面是身体享受外的视觉愉悦。他释放前腰肢扭动的频率让她轻声尖叫出了他的名字，每一次的深入就好像是要将狠狠拍打在她私处的囊袋也塞进去一样，连艾达的穴肉也没法反应过来去配合他而收缩，只能呜咽着承受他暴风雨一样七零八落的撞击。

 

被内射的酸胀和满足让艾达轻呼，里昂抽出时白浊的液体混着晶莹的爱液像截流的溪水一样从她被操开的穴口中流下，打湿了她的丝袜和地板。里昂解开绑着艾达手腕的领带，丝质的柔软领带并没有在他纤细的手腕上留下什么红印，但里昂还是捧起她的手握到嘴边，疼惜地揉了揉。

 

脱力的艾达直接顺着桌边滑了下去，靠着桌子坐在了地板上低头喘着气，深蓝色的天鹅绒地毯被顺势流下的液体弄得有些黏糊糊的。里昂并不满足于简单的就这么放过她了，这些天加注在他身上的思念的啃噬哪有那么容易就缓解。

 

“现在，请把腿张开，ma'am。”

 

里昂的声音像是有某种不可抗力一样，竟让艾达乖乖地照做了。虽然有些犹疑，但还是挪了挪屁股屈起了腿，慢慢地把双腿张成了“大”字形。刚刚被蹂躏过的花瓣像是被捣碎在情欲的泥潭里一样，爱液混着白浊的精液一起滑落下来，顺着股沟流到了地毯上。艾达的私处就这样完整而不加掩饰地展示在了里昂面前，他选择单膝跪地蹲在她的两腿之间，好好端详刚刚被他占领玩弄过的地方，开始他不用鞭子和皮带的调教。

 

失神的艾达眯起眼，尚存的理智和羞耻心促使她偏过头去，尽量不注意到里昂火热的视线，这一不乖的行为让里昂伸出了手指。

 

他轻轻将艾达的耻毛拨向两边，以便核心的地带能够更好地被欣赏到。

 

“ma'am，您的阴唇上面沾了些不愉快的东西呢。”他指的是刚刚抽出时带出来的精液。里昂用指尖顺着她还沾着透明爱液的阴唇，一点点打着圈划动着。这样一来，即使艾达拒绝看到，他的手指和语言也会告诉艾达，他正在一点点地观赏着她的私密处。

 

艾达还在不自觉收缩着的小阴唇被里昂直接用两指夹住，突然的刺激让艾达缩了缩腿，高跟鞋跟在地板上划出响声，小声的呜咽也随即漏出。不错的反应，里昂开始用拇指和食指轻轻地揉捏着，故却故意避开重点，直到艾达的臀部轻微离开地板。

 

“ma'am，您自己动手怎么样。”拉过艾达的手放在比刚刚更加湿润的下体。

 

想拒绝，但只差一点点就可以到达临界的身体却让艾达的手无法移开，并且还想让他看到，他的注视就像是某种奇妙的药引子，让她更加兴奋地想要顺着他的画好的棋盘参与这场玩乐。

 

两指分开夹住小阴唇，借助穴口液体的润滑上下摩擦着。

 

“ma'am，您做的很棒呢。”里昂扶正她的脸，提醒她自己还在仔细地观赏着，被里昂看着自慰这一事实却让艾达更加欲罢不能，即使脸颊已经被残存的羞耻心扎得生疼，手上的动作也不曾放缓。虽然自己也曾经在家里用手做过，但多半还是难以高潮，最后多是借助玩具草草结束。也许艾达只是少了点助兴的东西，比如里昂玩味的眼神。

 

大腿已经开始颤抖了，艾达知道这是高潮来前的信号，便用拇指摩挲着阴蒂头，她几乎能感觉到肿胀的阴蒂头就要在一阵混乱中抽搐、酥麻起来。

 

突然被里昂抽开手的动作，让艾达感觉仿佛从即将登顶的巅峰下坠。手上的动作因为惯性还在进行着，却被里昂压倒性的力量优势强行扣在了脑后。在她迷茫的眼神重新聚焦之前，被里昂在耳边的吻夺去了思考。他含住艾达小巧的耳朵，用舌面包裹、吮吸着她的耳廓，水声和耳道内轻微的负压感让她感到一阵痒痒麻麻的躁动从趾尖慢慢往上流动。

 

“ma'am，想要吗。”里昂用膝盖抵住她还没有被完全满足的下体，一下下地向上顶。就像猎豹按住兔子的尾巴极尽调戏一样，这种在高潮边缘坐着跷跷板的感觉挠得艾达不断试图夹住大腿。

 

“告诉我ma'am。”里昂的声音开始变得危险起来。

 

膝盖抵住早已泥泞不堪的腿间，有一下没一下地打着圈。

 

吃饭可不是单纯为了饱腹，饱足的快感固然可贵，但一点点填满肚子的过程中，口舌之享要远大于吃饱后放下筷子那一刻的快乐。所以艾达何尝不是在享受这种痛苦却舒适的折磨。

 

艾达心里有个不愿承认的声音在回荡着。再多多玩弄那里吧，不要太快地让我到达极乐。除非我实在忍不住，甚至屈辱地用恳求的语气央求你让我高潮。

 

穴口随着里昂膝盖的磨蹭而收缩着，里昂几乎可以感受到她已经有些急不可耐的吮吸，细嫩的阴唇似乎想要将他的膝盖吞没一样，想要被填满的空虚感一直延伸到艾达不时回收的小腿上，高跟鞋发出和地板摩擦的声音。

 

“ma'am，这样可不行，你得告诉我...”

 

“嗯...”像刚睡醒的奶猫习惯性地在窝里用粉嫩的爪子踩奶时发出的哼唧声，艾达环住里昂的脖颈，撒娇似的轻轻仰用下巴蹭着他的耳际，企图用这种方式蒙混过关。

 

从射精中恢复过来的里昂下体又重新变得肿胀起来，但他不打算这么快就再次进入她的身体。

 

“嗯？告诉我？”低沉的嗓带着诱惑般的喘息灌入艾达的耳道，让她忍不住缩了缩身子。

 

“想要...”

 

“想要什么？ma’am？很抱歉，但您得下达确切的指令ma’am。”里昂眼里不是平时冷静得没有烟火气的唯命是从，而是带着点不容反抗意味的控制。翻译过来就是“给我乖乖开口。”

 

“操...我...”艾达别过头去把下巴紧紧贴在另一侧的肩膀上，以为闭上眼睛就能改变这软糯的请求是从她嘴里说出来的事实，却被里昂捧过脸，牢牢地固定在自己的视线里。

 

“抱歉ma’am我没有听清，请再下达一遍您的指令。”里昂贴近艾达绯红的脸，艾达几乎能感受到他长长的睫毛扫在自己眼尾的轻痒。“好吗，ma’am?”说这话的时候里昂咬了咬艾达的下唇，气泡音带动嘴唇的轻颤让艾达忍不住轻轻咬住舌尖。

 

有些讨好似的主动舔舐着里昂的唇角，在柔软的舌面贴上他的牙床时将甜腻的闷哼埋在他的口腔里。甚至迎合着他膝盖的动作扭动着屁股。

 

真是没办法，算了吧，没必要再为难已经摊开肚皮放弃抵抗的奶猫再突破底线了，嘴巴和身体一样诚实的训练，以后还有很多机会，他可以把这只青涩的奶猫，变成会主动用带着倒钩的舌头和爪子取悦他的成熟母猫，交合时柔软的尾巴危险而暧昧地缠上他的脖颈。

 

“Ma’am,不如先冷静一下怎么样。”

 

失去了里昂手臂支撑的艾达靠在办公桌脚边，恍惚地看着里昂从冰箱里取出冰块，乖顺的视线顺着他的动作回到自己身边，并没有推开他拿着冰块的手。

 

里昂温柔地替她拉好内衣的肩带，重新将艾达被种上各种印痕的乳房放回罩杯里，细致地将下摆的那些锦纶黑色蕾丝的褶皱顺开。

 

冰块挤入乳沟的温度让艾达轻哼出声，当那些被体温稍稍融化的冰块儿滑过腹股沟，来到那些沾着体液被弄乱的耻毛时，艾达有些不易察觉地僵了僵身子，双腿向外更打开了那么一点儿。

 

他的手指带领着冰块儿在她的私密处肆意游走，不知道是融化的水还是别的什么液体，顺着腿沟慢慢向下滴，让艾达觉得仿佛有几只恼人的小蚂蚁在爬动。冰块儿的刺激加速了肌肉的收缩，里昂用手指将冰块夹住，才防止了她翕动着的穴口将冰块儿吞没。

 

里昂睫毛上沾上的爱液已经差不多干掉了，几根睫毛粘在一起。“冷吗ma’am。”  
艾达没有回答他，只是用随着示弱的呻吟轻轻抬了抬屁股，里昂倒是很识趣地再次俯下身，用舌头将冰块儿按在了她轻轻抽动着的穴口。里昂没有继续之前用舌尖去探索的方式，而是像品尝她的唇瓣一样，温柔地吮吸着不断溢出液体的花穴，泽泽水声伴随着甬道内一阵阵真空感让艾达忍不住轻轻扬起了头。里昂含着冰块，随着吮吻用嘴唇将不断变小的冰块儿在艾达的穴口间慢慢地进出着，每当冰块的温度夺走她一部分触觉的时候，里昂温暖柔软的双唇内侧又会重新引起穴肉的一小阵颤动。里昂的建议还算不错，冰块确实很好地让艾达刚刚没能达到顶峰的欲望暂时控制了下来，艾达可以乖乖地享受一段时间这种云里雾里冷暖交加的舒适。但当冰块只剩下很小一部分的时候，里昂突然伸出舌头将它顶入了小穴内，用舌面将冰块死死按在她甬道内可爱的凸起上滑动着，突如其来的刺激让艾达差点用大腿夹住里昂的脑袋，但好在艾达的腿根被里昂死死扣住了，手指在她光洁的皮肤上留下暧昧的红痕。艾达能够感受到下腹一阵热流不受控制地在这一瞬间迸出，这让她几乎疯狂地在里昂的控制下将臀部抬离了地面，冰块完全消失后是比刚刚更难抑制住的燥热，冰块带来的短暂的冷静和控制后是情欲毫不留情的反噬，艾达几乎是哭喊着叫出了“里昂！”

 

“Yes,ma’am.”

 

这声服软似的叫喊让里昂不禁扬起了嘴角，露出肚皮的小猫咪已经彻底化成了一滩水。

 

“屁股抬起来。”引诱一般的带着喘息的声音，懒懒地扫在她的耳边。“艾达。”

 

艾达十分顺从地双手撑着地板迎合着里昂的动作，眼眸低垂着任由里昂将手指陷入自己柔软的臀部。

 

“搂着我。”里昂有些心疼艾达这样撑着地板的动作，但看到艾达十分乖顺地照做的样子还是轻笑了一声。当艾达失去地板的支撑、将整个身体的重量都交付给里昂的时候，他便毫不犹豫地再次挺进了艾达的身体。已经完全湿润的甬道就像是浸满了炼乳和果浆的果冻一样柔软弹滑，或者说凌乱得更像是某种熟透后挤出蜜浆的柿子，迫不及待地开始吮吸着里昂滚烫的性器。过度充血的甬道敏感得仿佛可以在脑内描绘出他的形状，微微肿胀的内壁的嫩肉挤塞满了冠状沟，在抽插的时候被挤出、又重新填满，艾达很配合地没有掩饰表达舒适的呻吟，里昂奖励性地扶着她的后脑，将一个不带侵略性的吻送入她的口中。里昂嘴里淡淡的青草香气让她忍不住加重了呼吸，想着刚刚里昂的舌头还在自己体内舔舐，也许现在还带着些自己的体液，艾达的脸上就染上一片温热。

 

艾达在混乱的撞击中找到里昂微眯起来的双眼，有点陷在他灰蓝的眼瞳里。这好像是她第一次认真看到他动情时的眼神，和平时工作时木头一般的眼神和神态不同，此时的里昂眼里像是揉满了某种温柔的情感，一时间让她失了神，她注意到在他玻璃珠般的眼球里倒映的自己，竟然也带着几分陌生，这是她在镜子里从不曾看到过的自己，她从来没有在别人甚至是对自己展现过那样又媚又欲的表情，这让她觉得即羞耻又新奇，这种兴奋促使她微微扭动了一下腰肢。

 

“我有那么好看吗，嗯？”仿佛猜到了艾达的心思，里昂勾了勾唇角，轻轻咬了咬艾达的鼻尖作为不专心的惩罚。加重的顶撞让她差点撞到身后的办公桌，但却在里昂好听的轻笑中被托住了后脑，里昂带着点调侃意味的坏笑让她有些气恼，艾达知道自己这副意乱情迷的样子应该是逃不开他的审视了，刚刚可能露出的欢娱的神情他也应该全都看见了吧，不过这么想着反而觉得身下的刺激带来的快感更加强烈，艾达甚至有些忍不住想再抬头看看他瞳孔中的自己，这种对议员来说可以说是失态的媚态让她的脑内一阵兴奋，她开始有些承认自己好像喜欢上了里昂的注视和玩弄，以至于当他的手掌开始揉捏自己的胸部和乳头的时候，她看着自己的胸部在他们略微粗糙的手掌里被揉捏成各种形状，艾达呻吟的声音格外的娇软，让里昂的脸上也略过一抹惊讶的神色。

 

“喜欢这样吗，hon?”里昂带着气泡声和柔软呼吸的声音磁铁般引诱着艾达更加投入地向他展示自己的情欲。艾达主动搂紧了他的脖子，将身前的柔软贴上他结实的胸膛，随着里昂逐渐加快的顶撞，充血变硬的乳头剐蹭着里昂的胸口，这种微妙的触感让他几近疯狂，而乳头被挤压牵动的触感让艾达的呼吸和呻吟愈加凌乱，手指不自觉地抓乱了里昂的发丝。

 

他几乎要嵌入艾达宫口的动作让艾达忍不住配合着他的动作，大胆地扭动起了腰身。

 

“你还没有回答我，嗯？”里昂抬起她的下巴，在她的脖颈上用牙齿刮过，挺起身子低头注视着她已经住满水的眼睛。

 

艾达非常想告诉里昂，她真是爱死了里昂这副表情，他的表情仿佛在说“你现在这副淫乱的样子真可爱。”这也是艾达第一次在做爱的过程当中非常想要一直看着对方的脸，想要他用更露骨的眼神和话语来告诉自己，自己被他弄得有多么意乱情迷。混乱的情欲和被玩弄得酥软的身体像被捣烂的柿子，混着暂时被揉碎的自尊和冠冕堂皇，粘腻地沾满了里昂的双手。

 

“喜...欢。”几乎是从牙缝里艰难挤出的两个字母，却让里昂理智的大门瞬间被某种不知名的洪流冲垮。他搂紧了艾达的腰肢，每一次的冲撞都仿佛要将他炙热的顶端塞进她布丁一样软嫩的宫口。

 

“那下次还会这样吗？”

 

“嗯？”并没有放缓的冲撞让这声表达疑问的“嗯”破碎得像是某种撒娇似的娇哼。

 

“想要抛弃我。”不知道是不是动作过于剧烈的原因，这句话里像带着点哭腔似的。

 

艾达抬起头，里昂眼里除了想要将她吞入腹中的欲望外，是她从来没有看见过的落寞。艾达将挂在他脖子上的手移到他手感略显粗糙的脸颊上，嗯，看来这几天他没有好好刮胡子。

 

“不会了。”艾达揽过他的脸，将一个缠绵的吻送入他的口中。

（就到这吧。）


End file.
